Up to No Good
by chaos and riots
Summary: 2nd gen. maurauders. collaboration with "bungeearms" and "chattygleek." Albus, Scorpius, and Teddy. Follow the boys as they travel through their third year and come against many issues, familial and otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up Albus Severus Potter! Get your butt up out of bed!" I groaned as my mother's shrill voice permeated my sleep fogged brain.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled at the door as I rolled over to face the door, my eyes slowly opening and blinking out the sand of sleep.

"Don't you yeah yeah me mister! Get up!" She said. I heard her stomp away heavily, her steps loud and distinct on the stairs. I slowly sat up, placing my feet on the cold wood floor. I stood up my knees cracking as I did making me groan.

"Stupid Quidditch." I mumbled still sleepy. If I was in a cognizant state of mind I would never call Quidditch stupid, that would practically be a sin. I shuffled my feet along the freezing floor. I pulled my door open and looked both ways. I know I heard my mother leave down the stairs but one can never be too sure. She has this uncanny talent of popping up when you least expect it or when you least want her to. Growing up she would show up just when I was about to put a toad down the back of James' shirt or switch his tooth paste with Stronghold's hold strong super glue.

I lazily walked down the hall, mom's urgent voice floating all the way up from the basement. She was going on and on about dust on the windows and wanting dad to clean them.

"That woman's got to sort out her priorities." I mumbled under my breath. I mumble because her supersonic ears are just like Uncle George's extendable ears, she'll hear me. "We're leaving for school today and she's worried about washing windows."

I walked up to the bathroom door and opened it without knocking. Normally I wouldn't have opened it but I was still a little asleep. James and I share the bathroom on the third floor since we are the only ones up here. As a general rule we leave the door open if it's not being used.

"Albus! Knock first!" James shrieked at me. I blearily looked up to see my older brother buck naked reaching for the towel on the counter.

"Uh! God James, cover that up! I don't need to see that first thing in the morning!" I yelled back at him turning my head away and shielding my eyes as an extra protective measure. "My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" I said snickering.

"Shut up! Learn to knock you little poofer." James said through gritted teeth. I dropped my hand so I could glare at him.

"I'm not a poofer you wanker. But if I was I wouldn't be trying to sneak peeks at my brother." I said crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him. His cheeks reddened slightly, he knew I had a point. He hated it when that happened. I could see his jaw working, clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"Get out." He growled.

"My pleasure." I said. I turned on my heel and stalked away. "Idiot." I grumbled.

"I heard that you arse!" He yelled before slamming the door.

"Oh slamming the door is really mature bro! What are you a girl?" I yelled to him as I walked back into my room and closed the door. I heard a bang as if he threw something. I walked over to my closet and looked through the very few articles of clothes I was leaving here while I was at school. I grabbed a grey T shirt and a worn pair of jeans. I wasn't a stickler for looks…Not like Scorpius. I smiled as I thought of my best friend. Scorpius Malfoy was always very groomed and proper. How we ever became friends is beyond me.

As I bent down to grab my trainers I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps go down the hall. James was done in the bathroom and had gone to his room. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bed to pull my shoes on. My brother could be a real jerk. Growing up we had always been at each other's throats. I was always pulling pranks on him, telling jokes at his expense and he always retaliated with yelling and tattling. The fights always started off as screaming matches and escalated to physical. Dad always had to jump in and snatch us away from each other, mom scolding in the background while Lily yelled for James to leave me alone. Often now James would just ignore me. When he did talk to me it was usually insults, not that I care.

I stomped out of my room and to the bathroom, making sure to be extra loud to annoy James. I quickly brushed my teeth and then ran downstairs. It had been a while since mom had yelled at me to get up and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. As I descended the stairs I could hear her voice getting louder. She was going on about what nonsense she needed to do before we left for Kings Cross. I tromped down the last few stairs and entered the kitchen; pushing the door open with a slight flourish, like…Ta-da! My dad shook his head, keeping his eyes on his newspaper, my mother scowled at me, and my little sister Lily giggled.

"Good morning Alby." She said quietly.

"Good morning Cricket." I said fondly. I had called Lilly Cricket since she was able to walk, I always said she was knee high to cricket, perpetually short until a growth spurt this past summer. She smiled slightly at me as she bent over her parchment notebook that I had sewn together for her a few weeks previous. Lily really liked magical creatures and had long discussions about them with our Aunt Luna. She always complained about not being able to start the subject until third year. In the book she would sketch the different creatures from her talks with Aunt Luna and her notes on those creatures. Sometimes she would even make up her own. Currently she was drawing a rather skeletal and gaunt thestral. I wasn't sure how she knew what it looked like though.

"That's rather good Cricket." I said leaning towards her.

"Thank you Alby. Did you know they're really smart? The herd in the dark forest are the only domesticated herd in all of Britain. Hagrid trained them to take you anywhere you want you just have to tell them." She said smiling brightly.

"No I didn't know that. That's really cool." I said as I moved away from her to take a drink from the cup my mother had just set in front of me. She nodded adding a little cross hatching to the thestral's underbelly. All of a sudden she picked up her head and looked at me. She leveled me with a stare. When she stared at me like that it was a little unnerving, it meant she knew something. Usually it was something I didn't want her to know.

"You had another argument with James again." She said. I sighed and placed my cup down. Dad's newspaper rustled a little but it didn't come down. I knew he was listening.

"I might have. Don't worry about it Cricket, older brother stuff." I said.

"Right…knock next time." She said turning back to her book. I raised a brow at her.

"How do you do that? I swear to Merlin your ears and mum's ears are like Uncle George's extendable ears." I said. I heard dad chuckle as he turned a page.

"Who do you think helped Uncle George develop those?" He asked softly. I glanced over at mom to see her smiling slightly. She still helped Uncle George from time to time as did Uncle Ron.

"I'm psychic." Lily said bringing my attention back to her.

"Don't say that. You've heard what Dad has said about Trelawney." I heard Dad snort.

"You know what I mean." She said continuing her sketching.

"James Potter! What is taking so long?" Mom yelled. All four of us were silent. She stared up at the ceiling as if she could see through the three floors to the top where my older brother was presumably getting ready. Mom sighed in aggravation as all was silent. She clenched her fists by her sides and stomped off out of the kitchen.

"She's crazy." I mumbled.

"She's _your_ mother." Dad said. I smirked a Slytherin smirk at him. He cringed slightly at it. He may be okay with me being a Slytherin but that doesn't mean he's okay with me acting like one.

"She's _your_ wife." I retaliated. Dad finally dropped his paper completely. He ran his hands through his hair making it stand even more on end then it usually did.

"Touché." He said smiling. I snorted into my cup as I drank. "Are you two all packed? You know your mother will have an aneurism if you're not ready by the time we need to leave." He said looking between the two of us.

"Of course father. I've been ready for days." Lily said her voice muffled from having her face nestled so close to her book.

"More like weeks." I mumbled. She reached up without looking up and poked me on the arm.

"What's that going to do?" I asked her laughingly. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes before swiftly turning her head to the door.

"Good morning James." She said. Dad and I both looked to the door.

"Lily what are you talking about James isn't there." I said. But just as I said that he walked through and smiled at her.

"Morning Lil." He said walking towards the table. "Man I'm starving." He said about to sit down.

"Too bad James we gotta go!" Mom said walking in behind him and accioing him an apple. "Let's go Potters! Go go go!" She yelled. I snickered.

"I think mom fancies herself a muggle drill sergeant." I mumbled to Lily. She giggled as she packed up her book and charcoals in the little canvas satchel I had made her to carry her art supplies.

"More like your Grandmother." Dad mumbled as he walked by me. We both snickered. James glanced at us disapprovingly as he passed. I stuck my tongue out behind his back. Lily pushed my arm and shook her head. We came up the hall to see Dad shrinking down our trunks and stuffing them into his pockets for easier transportation. We normally walked to King Cross because our house 12 Grimmauld Place was in London.

"Let's go! We're going to be late." Mom called again opening the door and shepherding us out.

"Relax dear we will get there on time." Dad said. Mom snorted.

"We have to meet Andromeda and Teddy Harry! Not to mention my family." She said shooting him a glare. "If we are late mum will have a cow." She mumbled.

"Like you are now?" He asked under his breath. Lily giggled as she reached for dad's hand. He laughed and swung her up into his arms.

"Dad put me down! I'm not a baby anymore I can walk!" She crowed while giggling.

"Oh you'll always be my baby Lily- Bee!" He said blowing a raspberry on her cheek before placing her on the pavement. She slowed her steps up so she would draw even with me and slipped her small hand into mine.

"You excited?" I asked her quietly. She looked down at her feet as she walked and for once I saw my sister as something other than all-knowing and confident.

"Yes but what if I can't make friends?" She asked. I raised my eye brow at her in surprise.

"Really Cricket? You have Corvus and Hugo, they'll be in your year! And you'll have Rose, Teddy, Scorpius, Cosmo and Alice. Not to mention me!" I said pulling her into my side and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She lauged.

"Me too Lil." James said walking up from behind us. He reached up and smoothed her bright red hair back from her forehead. His hand bumped my arm and I glared at him. He glared over her head back at me.

"Thanks boys." She said. We both managed to stop glaring at one another to smile at her. The rest of the walk was relatively silent with the exception of mom's occasional grumblings. It didn't take long to reach platform 9 ¾.

"Come on Lily I'll take you through." James said holding out his hand.

"No I've got it. Wouldn't want you to ruin your rep by toting your little sister around." I said pulling Lily closer, my arm still around her shoulders.

"I can do it." He said crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his chin.

"Oh I don't doubt it _Jamie_ but I've got it, really." I said smiling condescendingly.

"No really _Alby_ I-"He started.

"Just go through James!" Mom grunted out in frustration. She turned him towards the barrier and pushed him. He disappeared stumbling through the brick.

"Come on Cricket." I said softly grasping her hand tightly. She smiled up at me and we moved forward together. As we passed through the seemingly solid brick her grip on my hand tightened slightly. I returned the pressure reassuringly. When we passed through and came out on the other side she gasped softly. She had seen the platform every year since James started school but she was still amazed every time. I had to admit the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts express was a rather striking sight.

I felt rather than saw mom and dad come through the barrier behind us. Mom's urgent touch moved us toward the rather visible cloud of red hair down the platform. James had already found them and was talking to our cousin Victoire who was a second year. Lily let go of my hand and ran over to embrace our Aunt Luna. She pulled her book out of her satchel and opened it to today's sketch to show her. Aunt Luna waved to me as did Uncle Neville before turning to Lily's drawing. I waved back. Every year the Professor's Longbottom took the train with their students and children to reach the school.

I turned my head away from my vast family group and to the surrounding crowd. I saw a flash of turquoise farther down and started to move towards it but in an instant it was gone. I turned on the spot but couldn't find it again.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I twirled on the spot to face one of my best friends Teddy Lupin, his hair had been the turquoise flash I was looking for.

"Hey Ted! Where's Scorp?" I asked slapping his arm in greeting.

"Don't call me Scorp." A smooth voice said to my left. I smirked at the familiar pale and pointed face of Scorpius Malfoy as I turned to look at him. Scorpius and Teddy were my best friends.

"Didn't hear you there, rather light on your feet aren't you twinkle toes?" I asked snickering. Teddy ducked his head to try and hide his smile.

"I thought we agreed to stop all jokes pertaining to my dance lessons. I told you they are necessary for entrance into Pureblood society." He said turning his nose to the air, his cheeks paling in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say _Scorp_." Teddy said. Scorpius's head whipped down to glare at him.

"We'll never mention it again _Scorp_." I said.

"Yeah wouldn't dream of it _Scorp._" Teddy said.

"You two think you're so funny." Scorpius said scowling and crossing his arms. Teddy and I laughed, leaning on each other for support. "Oh yes laugh it up." He grumbled.

"Oh come on don't be such a poor sport _Scorp_." I said. He pursed his lips, a sure sign he was about to start on a rant.

"Seriously? I didn't miss you two at all, I don't know why I thought I did, because I didn't not in the least. I could go the rest of my life without seeing you two again." He grumbled.

"Aw you missed us?" I asked.

"Is that all you got out of that?" He asked.

"He's lying you know." Said a slightly high pitched voice behind Scorpius. Scorpius whipped around to level the eaves dropper with a glare.

"Merlin Corvus, why are you so annoying?" He asked drolly. I walked forward and placed an arm around Scorpius's younger brother Corvus's shoulder.

"Aw come on Scorp, be cool." I said smirking at him. Scorpius rolled his eyes at me but turned back to Teddy.

"And you be cool two Corey. Say why don't you go find Lily, remember it's her first year too. You two can hang." I said pointing over to my little sister who was still enraptured in conversation with Aunt Luna.

"Okay Allllby." Corvus sang out smiling at me. I smiled back and his small face paled slightly with embarrassment. He turned away from me quickly and ran to Lily. I watched him go smiling as Lily received him warmly.

"Why so nice to my brother?" Scorpius said, eyebrow raised.

"Someone has to be." Teddy said. I shrugged and sighed.

"Come on guys. Let's find a compartment." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius

Albus, Teddy, and I pushed our way through the usual crowd of happy students and tearful parents and walked over to the gleaming engine that was the Hogwarts Express. We all exchanged a quick glance and Albus swung his hands in a pseudo polite way towards the door and gave me a look "After you Scorp."

I took the lead mumbling "Don't call me Scorp" under my breath as I led them down the corridor towards the exact middle of the train where our normal compartment was. Every year since our very first train ride we have sat together in this compartment. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks, Teddy and Albus running into my back. I could hear them starting to complain but I held up my hand, a menacing look taking over my face.

"What do you think you are doing here?" I growled out. Two boys and a girl were currently sitting in our compartment, judging by their size they had to be first years. A dark haired boy who had to be either very brave or very stupid spoke up.

"Sitting, what does it look like we're doing? Are you blind?" He asked rather flippantly. I heard Teddy suck in a breath and Albus snicker quietly. I felt Albus pat my back in encouragement he knew what was coming. Inevitably this always happened. At least once a year we would have to chase other students out of _our _compartment. But never once had they talked back in such a manner. This would be fun. For me that is.

"Sitting. Is that right?" I asked lowly, my eyes narrowing. I saw the dark haired boy gulp heavily. I wanted to laugh at him but kept it reigned in. "Do you know whose compartment you are _sitting_ in boy?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ours." I growled. His eyes widened slightly.

"I-I d-don't see y-your name on i-it." He stuttered out.

"Guess again." I said smirking.

"I think _he's_ the blind one." Teddy said from behind me. Albus laughed and leaned an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah a Malfoy would never be blind, perish the thought. It must be this kid who's blind." He said airily, nodding at the dark haired runt. I smirked as the kid look petrified at the mention of my surname. It was times like these my father and grandfather's reputations came in handy.

"I think you'll find that our names are on the compartment." I said smoothly. It was a tone I heard my father use many a time on rather impudent or stupid clients at work.

"Oh yes. If you direct your attention to the lower left hand ledge of the window you will find three names, our names." Albus said adopting my tone. I could tell he was slipping into his rare role of a true Slytherin, smooth, seething, cunning, cruel. The little girl in the group lifted her hand and ran her finger under the ledge where our names were. She quickly ripped her hand away as if stung. She got up and grabbed each boy by the arm.

"Come on; let's find somewhere else to sit." She said in her high squeaky voice. The three practically ran out of the compartment.

"Have a good year at school!" Teddy called down the corridor. Albus and I snickered.

"Have a good year at school?" I asked.

"What?" He asked smiling and shrugging. We turned and filed into the compartment smiling a little as we looked around taking it all in. I couldn't believe that three years ago, today, I met them both for the first time in this exact place. Teddy walked over and ran his hand over the carving under the window that we made on our way home from Christmas break after that first semester, already the best of friends. He sat down as he ran his fingers over the first name, a quick and sloppy scrawl, Albus, never one to take anything too seriously. He looked over at said boy and drawled with a smirk, "Why can't you seem to ever take anything seriously Albus?"

"Where did that come from?" Albus exclaimed as he whipped around to look at Teddy who simply nodded his head towards the window sill. Albus gave a shrug "Hakuna matata," he said as he moved over to that side of the room smiling and feeling under the window sill. He first felt his name and then the one next to it.

"What?" Teddy asked. Albus shrugged again.

"Aunt Hermionie." He said, that was all the explanation needed. "Besides, not everyone can have perfect script like Scorp." He retorted with an eye roll.

"You call that script?" Teddy laughed out.

"Shut up!" Albus threw back at him.

"Don't call me Scorp!" I growled out as I struggled to lift my trunk up to the shelf above, next to Albus and Teddy's things. As I reached up, the trunk slipped, and Albus had to reach over to straighten it before it could fall on my head, the quick movement jostling his jacket and a small black object with a hard shell that looked a bit like a crab fell out of his pocket and landed at Teddy's feet. "Ted! Look…" Before I manage to yell out a warning to the unsuspecting metamorphmagus the modified Decoy Detonator went off with a bang and started attacking Teddy's toes.

"ARG!" He yelled and jumped up onto the train seat scrambling to get away from the device before it could do any more damage to his poor toes. He shot Albus and me a glare as we roared with laughter drawing the attention of a few other students who were aboard the train.

"Ok guys, you can stop now," He pouted as he jumped down from the bench squashing the Detonator under his trainers. Teddy's glare gave way to a mischievous grin, "I wonder what your mother would say if she knew you were modifying your uncle's products again Alby, and your aunt Scorp." That sobered us up quick and it was our turn to glare at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Albus growled out. With a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk worthy of any Slytherin, Teddy turned and walked out of the compartment leaving us to scramble after him, asking if he was seriously going to rat us out. He laughed at our panic.

"Seriously guys? I wouldn't, that would mean I would get in trouble too and we can't have that now can we?" He asked stopping to look at us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh no, can't have Saint Teddy in trouble. What would the world be coming to if Saint Teddy were in trouble?" Asked Albus sarcastically, Teddy glared at him before turning on his heal.

"Come on." He called stiffly over his shoulder. We snickered as we followed slowly behind.

We stepped off the train and automatically headed in the direction that my father and my aunt would most likely be in, no words needed to be exchanged for us to decide to avoid Albus's family as long as possible. It's not the Potters we had to worry about, on the contrary, Mr. Potter was very excepting when he first found out that Albus and I were friends, it's the Weasley's I tried to avoid as much as possible. I spotted my father's white blonde hair and we headed towards him. We got to the small group right as my Aunt Ducky turned to Corvus and enveloped him in a teary bear hug telling him to be good and to not forget to write.

My father gave him a small smile before turning to me and offering up a hug. "Be good, and make sure you look after your brother."

"Don't worry, I will father. I'll make sure he writes you tomorrow after he's sorted as well. "As soon as I pulled away from my father I found myself tangled in a hug with my aunt who was still crying. "Don't cry Aunt Ducky. I promise I'll take good care of him, besides, he's got those two goons as well." I said pointing at Teddy and Albus who were having an animated conversation with Corvus while my father looked on in amusement. Albus was currently gesticulating madly and jumping a little. He flung his hands out to the sides nearly cuffing Teddy around the head. Corvus laughed as Teddy pushed Albus to the side and with smaller gestures began talking to my little brother. Albus righted himself and proceeded to make faces behind Teddy's back. I glanced to my father to see him close his eyes and shake his head, trying to stifle his laughs. With a smile I turned back to my aunt to hear her laugh lightly before she pulled me in for a tighter hug.

"I know dear. I just wish your mother could be here to send you both off. Don't worry about me." She let me go with a nod and a deep breath. "Now, you better go find the Potter and Weasley clans before you have to head off. I really don't want to have to hear about that one from Ginny at our next lunch outing!"

"You're not the only one," Albus mumbled. "Come on guys; let's go find them before my mother finds _us_."

As Albus turned to lead us away, Corvus grabbed his hand.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped out as Albus said, "Sure thing kiddo! You can hang with Lilly and Hugo." He pulled his hand from Corvus' and placed it instead on his back as he steered us towards the unmistakable mass of red hair that could only be the Weasley clan. Thankfully the Potters were right on the edge of the mass of red hair so I didn't have to deal too much with the customary glares. I stuck to pretending to listen to the Potters say their goodbyes, while sneaking glances at the Weasley's. I noticed that most of the glaring seemed to be coming from Mr. Weasley whose head was swiveling back and forth between me and my brother who had struck up a conversation with Lilly and his son, Hugo. He always made sure to keep a stern eagle eye on us whenever we were around. I laughed inwardly and glanced to my right and noticed the one Weasley who seemed to be paying me mind without shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Rose noticed me looking back and we locked eyes for a second before we both turned red and looked away. In an attempt to hide my obvious infatuation and embarrassment at being caught looking at her, I shifted away from Rose and closer to where Mr. Potter was now talking to both Teddy and Albus. With one last hug from both of his godparents and his grandmother Teddy turned to me and we shared a smile as Albus struggled to be free of his mother's grip.

"Come on mum! I've got to go! I'm gonna miss the train!" We laughed out loud as he finally managed to detangle himself from her and head in our direction. "Shove off," he grumbled seeing our laughter as he shouldered past us and headed back towards the train. Teddy and I easily caught up to him and we fell into our usual three across formation with me in the middle, Albus on my right, and Teddy on my left, with Lilly, Hugo, and Corvus trailing after us as we boarded the train. We stood at the window as is customary to wave one final goodbye to our parents as the train pulled out. Then Teddy, Albus and I turned and headed for our compartment. As I slide open the compartment door I noticed we still had a trail of younger relatives behind us.

"No! No way Corvus! You are _not_ sitting with us! Go find other little first years to sit with! You better go and make some friends now because there is no way I'm having a shadow all year long!" I said rather harshly as I whipped around to face him. By the look on his face I could tell he knew I didn't mean it in a harsh way. I just didn't want him to be one of those kids who stuck out and had no friends. He knew I loved him, and that this was the way I showed it best, with some good old fashioned tough love. I believed that kids would get nowhere in life being coddled at every turn. We had already had it hard enough having to make our way with a father that worked twice as hard as he should to make sure we had everything we needed ever since our mother died. I mean we had our Aunt Ducky, but it just wasn't the same, not that I can really remember my mum any way. She died when I was three giving birth to Corvus.

Teddy snapped me out of my reminiscing with an ever gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, just chill there's no need to make a spectacle." I opened my mouth to rebuke him and tell him that I didn't mean it to hurt anyone's feelings but he cut me off with a knowing look, "I know. Just try not to be so harsh alright? Let's get inside." That was Teddy for you, always the mediator and cutting my temper off at the knees. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. Out of both him and Albus, Teddy is the one who really got how hard September first was, because as bad as it was for me to head off each year without my mum, it was even worse for him. He had to start his first year and every year since without either of his parents. Like me he's got his support system in is Grandmother and the Potters but it's just not the same. I shook myself out of my trance just in time to see Albus send the three first years off in a different direction then wheel around to face me with a reproachful look in his eye. "Honestly Scorpius, you should try being a bit nicer to him, he is your brother after all. I get that you want him to make friends, I want the same thing for Lilly, but he's going to need his big brother sometimes too." I hung my head defeated.

"I know. I'm working on it, I really am! It's just been a rough morning; I really didn't think my Aunt was ever going to stop crying." We shared a tense chuckle at that and settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Albus said reaching down towards his belt loop.

"Whoa man how about you keep your pants on?" I exclaimed as I leaned away from where he sat beside me on the bench. He cuffed me over my head as he finally managed to untie a mole skin pouch from his belt loop.

"My dad gave me and James each one of these over the summer. He charmed it so we can fit lots of stuff in it without it looking big and bulky. He has one just like it that Hagrid gave him." He explained as he reached inside the pouch and pulled out an assortment of items. "My Uncle George gave me these the other day. Some of them aren't even for sale in the store yet!" He dumped them on the bench across from us and next to Teddy so that we could sift through them.

"These are some great new products." Teddy said as he admired a new addition to the Skiving Snack box line. Albus reached over and grabbed another small bag that was sitting next to Teddy.

"And look, I was able to convince my uncle to give us extra Instant Darkness Powder as well! Not that it was really that hard once I convinced him I'd be sure to use it to cause some serious mayhem." He informed us with a wink. I reached over and grabbed the bag from him holding it in the hand that didn't currently have the Decoy Detonator in it, the gears in my head spinning a mile a minute as I looked at the two items. I smirked at them conspiratorially.

"I know that look." Teddy said. I nodded.

"I've got a great idea." I said. Albus rubbed his hands together and laughed in a pseudo evil way.

"Oh the possibilities!" He cackled out making us laugh. This was what we lived on, our main pride and joy while at school, causing mischief. In the past two years we'd gotten more detentions than Teddy cared to acknowledge for the trouble we've caused, and that only includes the tricks they couldn't actually pin on us. Which isn't that many, when it comes to executing our tricks, I'm the master at making sure we don't get caught. And it works, when Albus decides to stick with the plan.

As I was formulating a plan to 'improve' upon Uncle George's products the snack trolley stopped in the corridor outside our compartment and we heard the usual call of "Anything from the trolley?"

We shared a look and each pulled out our coin bags to grab the proper amount of money needed for our usual treats. I pulled out my coins and placed my money pouch back in my pocket turning to Albus to hand him the coins.

"It's your turn to get the snacks this time. I got them on the way home last year." He opened his mouth to argue with me but Teddy too held out his hand with his money in it and gave him a pointed look.

With a defeated sigh, he walked out of the compartment and headed in the direction of the trolley to get our usual snacks; a chocolate frog, a box of Every Flavor Beans, and a Butterbeer for me, a Chocolate Frog and a Butterbeer for Teddy, and half the cart of treats for Albus. Teddy and I set to work putting all the joke shop items back in Albus's bag when Teddy turned to look at me.

"Can you believe we are already in our third year? It feels like just yesterday we were sitting on this train for the first time."

"I know," I replied as I placed the last item in the bag and pulled the strings tight. "The years really are zooming by. Who knows how fast this year's gonna go?" I asked as Albus came back into the room arms laden with treats.

"I'll raise a glass to that!" He said rather animatedly as he dumped the food on the newly cleared bench next to Teddy and tossed us both our Butterbeers. "Let the butterbeer flow." He says as we raised our glasses in a toast to this year.

"Yeah." Teddy snorted. "Maybe at last Scorp'll talk to Rose." He said as he and Albus clinked their glasses together in another toast at my expense.

"Shut up." I managed to get out as my face went an unfitting shade of red. "And don't call me Scorp!" I said as I shot them both a glare, although I'm not really sure it had the desired effect because it only caused them to laugh even harder.

"Oh come on Scorpius! You've been pining after my cousin since first year! The least you could do is talk to her; I mean did you see the way she kept looking at you in the station?" Albus said once he finally managed to calm himself enough to speak.

"Yes, and I'm sure your uncle Ron would just love that! I'll make sure to send him an owl as soon as we get to the school asking him what he thinks about the situation." I bit out sarcastically. I really hated it when they brought up Rose. It's not like if she did like me back it could ever work out. There's no way her father would approve, and it would put us all in a bad position. "Can we just talk about something else please? Like what exactly we plan on doing tomorrow? We've got to top last year's welcome back prank, which won't be easy if you ask me. Malone and McGonagall are going to be watching us like hawks."

Albus and Teddy shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by me, but they accepted the subject change. I am not looking forward to the day they decided to breach the subject again and press the topic further. We spent the rest of the trip planning our big back to school prank and before I knew it we were almost at school.

"We should get changed guys. We're going to be at the school pretty soon." I suggested. They nodded and we changed into our school robes and stored our other clothes in our trunks just as the train pulled up to the station. We grabbed our things and headed out of our compartment and off the train.

"Ugh!" Teddy grunted as we got caught in the inevitable traffic leaving the train, although not nearly as much as if we were to sit in the back of the train. But it's still a considerable amount of people. "I don't get why we don't just sit at the front of the train." He complained as we finally made it out of the crowd and headed towards where the carriages were waiting to take us up to the castle.

"Because, only geeks sit in the front of the train." Albus explains.

"Then why _aren't _you in the front?" Asked a menacing voice from behind us, we turned to see Albus's older brother James along with a group of his goons behind us. Just as Albus went to retort a group of attractive Ravenclaw girls walked by on their way to the carriages. "Hello hotties!" James purred out. I looked at the others and we all rolled our eyes at his antics as he turned back to face us. "Nerds." He threw at us as he moved to turn away. Without missing a beat Albus replies with an insult of his own.

"Tools." He growled out with his eyebrow cocked and a look on his face that just dared James to try and start something on the platform with tons of witnesses. Teddy and I both tensed, ready to jump in if it came to a fight, which more than often it did when it came to these two. Although James is smart enough not to pull his wand on his younger brother after Albus managed to get him stuck in a matchbox for a full week last year. Now he just sticks to insults and verbal assault in order to not look stupid again. Apparently James decided it was not worth his time. He gave a shrug and one last glare as he turned and walked to find a carriage. We both turned to Albus ready to put out the fire that James had surely just created but Albus was surprisingly calm.

"Come on guys, let's go find a carriage, wouldn't want to be late for the sorting." He said as he led us up to where the thestrals waited, invisible, to take us up to the castle.

"You okay?" I asked placing a hand on Albus's shoulder. He shrugged it off before nodding.

"You sure?" Asked Teddy. He nodded again.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine." He said smirking. "Now get on the carriage, my grandma walks faster than you two!" He said holding the door open for us.

"I'm sure Molly would appreciate that statement." Teddy said. Albus paled a little.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Oh I would." He said smirking, and so commenced their bickering. I smiled as I looked up at the castle, a beacon in the black night. This was going to be a good year I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy

"Come on Teddy! How can you be studying for a class we haven't even taken yet?" Whined Albus on our carriage ride back to the castle that would be our home for the next few months. I closed my Transfiguration book and placed it on the seat beside me as I glared at my two friends who were sitting across from me.

"Classes are going to be starting sooner than we think," I said "I need to get all the study time in that I can. I never know when you guys are going to throw an emergency meeting in the Roo-ouch!"

I had forgotten that Albus' cousins Rose and Victoire were in the carriage with us. Albus decided to help me remember by kicking me in the shin before I could say Room of Requirement, which is where Scorpius, Albus and I met to plan future pranks away from the prying eyes of Mr. Filch.

"Anyway …" I continued, "who's excited for classes?" I asked while rubbing my shin. When nobody answered I looked up and over to where Victoire and Rose were sitting on the bench next to me. They were trying hard not to laugh and looking across the carriage, where Albus and Scorpius were sitting. Scorpius and Albus were giving me an "are you kidding" look, apparently my cover up wasn't up to par for them.

I wasn't excited for classes at all. Every year Scorpius and Albus had every class together, and I only got to see them when the Ravenclaws had a class with the Slytherins. This year I only had four classes with them, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic. The rest of the time I had class with the Hufflepuffs.

I felt the carriage jerk slightly which prompted me to look out the window, we were almost to the front gates. Everyone started to pack up their belongings. When the carriage stopped, Rose and Victoire were the first ones out. They started to walk towards the Great Hall together, arm and arm. Scorpius, Albus and I weren't too far behind. Albus started telling me about his Uncle George's newest invention when he stopped suddenly having seen Scorpius stop suddenly. I didn't see him stop so I ran right into him.

"What the heck Scorp?" I exclaimed.

"Don't call me Scorp." He said as he started walking again.

I glanced at Albus for an explanation to why Scorpius was acting so weird. He wiggled his eyebrows and shot a look into a crowd of Gryffindors. Rose was in the center watching Scorpius walk over to the Slytherin table, a small smile on her lips and a blush as red as her hair.

"_Geez!_ When is Scorpius going to just tell her that he likes her?" I asked Albus.

"You don't tell a girl you like her," he explained, "It makes you look like an idiot." Albus winked and then jogged to catch up with Scorpius, as I walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat in the middle of the table facing the Slytherins, while Albus and Scorpius sat opposite of me at their table.

"Hello Teddy!" I looked up in surprise to see three pretty Ravenclaw girls walk past me. I waved back as they giggled. When I turned back around in my seat, I could see Albus and Scorpius waving their hands in the air with looks of desperation on their faces.

"_What_?" I mouthed.

Scorpius pointed at the Ravenclaw girls that had just passed me and made a gesture for me to get up and talk to them. My hair turned pink and I shook my head. _No way. They had to have been at least sixth years!_ I couldn't even imagine how they even knew my name, everyone knew the Potters and the Weasleys, and of course they knew the Malfoys, but hardly anyone ever noticed me. Albus laughed and shoved Scorpius lightly, probably trying to figure out when would be the best time for them to make their move since they knew I wouldn't be making mine any time soon.

Apparently they were going to have to wait, because Professor McGonagall stood up at that moment and put her wand to her throat to amplify her voice.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." She announced as she gestured for Professor Longbottom to lead the first years into the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to watch the first years walking in single file down the center aisle. I found Albus' sister Lilly and his cousin Hugo almost immediately. They both had the same fiery red hair as the rest of the Weasley family and were very easy to find in a crowd. Scorpius' little brother Corvus was only a few people behind them.

"Alright, come on now. There is nothing to worry about. I just need all of you to stand up front here. Professor McGonagall has just a few things to say before the Sorting Ceremony begins." Professor Longbottom stated. Professor McGonagall stood and started to address the Great Hall.

"I will make this short and sweet. Students please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind the students of the curfew. All 4th year students and below are not be out of their dormitories past 9:00 pm. All students 5th year and above are not be out of their dormitories past 10:00 pm. Now, let us continue with the Sorting Ceremony."

Professor Longbottom started his small speech about what was going to happen to the first years. "When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will decide which house you are to be in."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Albus sneakily wet his thumb and pointer finger and reach over to Scorpius, who is holding something in his hand right under the table. Suddenly Scorpius' arm jerks back and something is thrown down the aisle towards the teacher's table. Seconds later there is a flash of bright colors and a loud bang only a little further away from where Scorpius had thrown the object, which I now can tell is a wet start. Fireworks are shooting towards the ceiling as I groan inwardly. The whole hall turns and looks in the direction of Albus and Scorpius to see Scorpius point an accusing finger in Albus' direction and Albus stand on the bench and yell,

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

I looked around the room and noticed James hiding under his arms. I'm sure he was just about ready to strangle Albus about now. At the teacher's table I see Professor Longbottom's wife, Luna, giving an airy look at the Fireworks above her head. Sitting next to her was the Head of House for Slytherin, Professor Malone. If looks could kill, then Albus and Scorpius would be dead and buried. Professor McGonagall was shook her head disapprovingly before nodding for Professor Longbottom to continue.

"Alright …" Professor Longbottom said. "When I call your name, come up to the stool to be sorted. Abrams, Kevin." A tall, pale, skinny boy with jet black hair that hung in his eyes walked up to the stool and waited for the Hat to be placed on his head. After a small pause the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see James and the other Gryffindors congratulating Kevin as he took a seat at the front of the table.

"Arber, Victoria."

A tall slender girl walked up to the stool and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head, but she didn't have to wait long for the Hat to make its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I glanced at my two friends at the Slytherin table to see them mock polite clapping, like a golf clap I had seen on Aunt Hermione's muggle television. Malone gave them a steely glare to warn them to stop, but they didn't. This year was off to a good start.

If they were going to be in detention for the first few weeks, then maybe we shouldn't do the prank that we were planning just yet. It might be a safer bet to hold off on the prank until they were finished with the detentions they would be receiving first.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat exclaims.

"_Crap! How long have I zoned out? Wait … was that the first Ravenclaw?_" The girl stepped down from the stool and gave the Sorting Hat back to Professor Longbottom. She was short in stature, with dark brown, pin straight hair that went all the way down her back. She had bright blue eyes and seemed to have an air of confidence circling her. I turned to the boy that was sitting next to me. He was a second year with mousy brown hair and freckles.

"What is her name?" I asked, pointing to the girl who was sitting next to a few girls down the bench from us.

"I think they said her name was Shayna. Shayna Mac." The boy said. I nodded and turned back towards the front of the Great Hall as Professor Longbottom called the next name.

"Malfoy, Corvus." I looked at the Slytherin table to see Scorpius get tense as his little brother walked up to the stool to have the hat placed on his head. I see Albus lean over and whisper something into Scorpius' ear. He seems to relax a little bit, until…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Oh my God…_

The Great Hall suddenly became silent, as Corvus started to get off of the stool. I began to hear some of the students whisper.

"_A Malfoy in Hufflepuff?"_

I felt someone looking at me and looked back at the Slytherin table, mostly to make sure that Scorpius was still breathing. It didn't look like he was; he was as still as a statue and burning a hole into the Sorting Hat with a glare. Next to him, Albus was nodding his head. Something tells me that he had a feeling that Corvus was going to be in Hufflepuff. We shared a look and we both immediately started clapping. The Hufflepuffs eventually picked it up and Corvus actually started to smile. Cosmo and Alice, the Longbottom's children who are also in Hufflepuff, scooted over to make room for Corvus at the Hufflepuff table.

As the surprise and shock started to wear off, Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and read from the scroll.

"Mattis, Margaret."

I didn't actually hear which house Margaret was sorted into. I was too busy worrying about the mental health of one of my Slytherin friends. Scorpius wasn't as rigid as he was a few minutes ago, but as he reached for his cup I could tell that he was shaking. I knew that Scorpius had a lot of pressure on him to take care of his little brother while they were at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine how Scorpius' father would react to this. Every member of the Malfoy family had been in Slytherin, and I didn't think that anyone ever thought that a Malfoy would ever be a Hufflepuff.

"Owens, Brandt."

I looked up to see a tall boy with dark skin walk up to the stool. I had never heard of the name Owens, in the wizarding world. He must be a Muggle Born or a Half Blood. I watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He squirmed under the Hat, as the rest of the Great Hall waited patiently to hear which house he would be sorted into. Finally the Sorting Hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It said. Brandt stood from the stool and marched over to the Gryffindor table, obviously proud that he was sorted into the Gryffindor house.

I decided I should probably pay some attention, considering I had probably missed the sorting of at least half of the first year class. There had to have been at least six or seven first years that I had missed because I was off in my own world. I had to pay attention.

"Parkinson, Derik." A boy with wide, dark eyes, and even darker hair sauntered up to the stool and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head. He seemed to know which house he was going to be sorted into.

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Oh wait. I know that name. Parkinson. I'm pretty sure that they are a family friend of the Malfoys._

As he walked over to the Slytherin table I saw him stop and talk to Scorpius. Scorpius gave him a tight smile and stiffly patted him on the back in congratulations.

"Perks, Taylor." Professor Longbottom stated.

A tall lanky boy ambled up to the stool, nearly tripping on his way up. Professor Longbottom caught him by his elbow before he could fall on his face, and Taylor sat shakily on the stool. After a few moments the Hat yelled out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The poor kid was really skittish. When the Sorting Hat yelled which house he was going to be placed in he jumped off the stool and landed in an undignified heap on the floor. Professor Longbottom helped the boy up and he started walking over to the Ravenclaw table. As the laughter died down Professor Longbottom continued.

"Potter, Lilly."

Lilly walked confidently up to the stool and sat with her legs crossed with her back as straight as a board. She smiled as the Hat was placed on her head and the rest of the Great Hall waited patiently to see which house Lilly would be placed in. I was hoping that she would be placed in Slytherin with Albus, because I knew how great of a relationship they had, but I knew that Lilly would not fit into the Slytherin house. She was not sneaky, at least not in the Slytherin way. Lilly was brave and confident and loyal to everyone she loved. She was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, and Albus was never going to hear the end of James' teasing for being the black sheep of the Potter residence. The only Potter not in…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched as Lilly went to sit next to her oldest brother James. James pulled Lilly into a quick hug and ruffled her hair. Lilly smoothed her hair and then glanced across the hall towards the Slytherin table. I followed her look and saw Albus raising his pumpkin juice and smiling at her. She returned the smile and then looked back at the front of the Great Hall where Professor Longbottom was calling the next name.

"Pruett, Caprice." A short girl with curly strawberry blonde hair skiped up to the stool. As the Hat slid over her eyes I looked back over to the Gryffindor table to see James smirking in the direction that Lilly had been a few minutes before. I looked back over to Albus to see him rolling his eyes. Albus might act like James didn't bug him, but Scorpius and I both knew how much they hated each other. They didn't talk to each other unless they absolutely needed to, and if they did talk they normally ended up screaming. They both always ended up with a black eye or broken nose. Thankfully magic makes everything heal quicker. Scorpius looked up quickly to see that James was still smirking at Albus, and gave James a glare that only the Slytherin prince could produce. James rolled his eyes and looked back to the front after the Hufflepuff table stopped clapping for their newest first year, Caprice.

The next first year called was Kayleigh Shorter. She had dark rimmed glasses that were as thick as matchbooks, and bleached blonde hair, that would rival any Malfoy. The hat quickly proclaimed her house.

"RAVENCLAW!" I clapped as she came to sit next to me, since most of the other seats on the benches were getting kind of crowded.

"I like your hair." She said.

"Thank you." I replied as I change my hair from turquois to the same bleached blonde as the hair on her head. She giggled and turned back towards the front of the Hall, still smiling.

I looked up to see Albus and Scorpius watching me talk to Kayleigh, and then elbow each other in the ribs. I shook my head and blushed as Albus wiggled his eyebrows and looks pointedly at Kayleigh. Scorpius smiled and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and changed my hair back to its normal color, turquois, quickly and self-consciously.

"Last but not least," Professor Longbottom called, "Weasley, Hugo."

The last first year standing in the front of the Great Hall walked up to the stool and sat down waiting to be sorted. Rose and the rest of the Weasley's who were all in Gryffindor, waited and watched patiently for Hugo to be sorted. Finally the Sorting Hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" As the news slowly started to sink in the Weasley clan began to cheer with as much vigor as usual.

"Let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall said.

The feast continued without any more interruptions from the Slytherin table. Finally Professor McGonagall told the Prefects to take their students to their common rooms. I saw James stand up and gather the first years that were sorted into Gryffindor. After he was sure that he had all of the first years he turned and briskly started to walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories.

As I stood up I saw Professor Malone pull Albus and Scorpius aside to talk to them. I rolled my eyes and continued towards my Ravenclaw tower. This year was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus

Slowly Albus opened his eyes. They barely had to adjust to the light like they normally would have at home. At home he was on the top floor of Grimmauld Place where the sun shine would come directly through the window and stab him in the eye. Over the summer he had begged his mother to replace or mend his curtain but she refused.

"If you hadn't burned holes into them you wouldn't be having this problem now would you Albus?" She would ask him. He would always respond with it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it that James had knocked over the dish that Albus had been mixing a very sensitive firework mixture in. This mixture just had to have a little force put behind it and it would explode. So when he knocked it to the floor the mixture burst into a bunch of fire balls and explosions, burning his curtains. A plus that came out of that was that one of James' eyebrows was singed off and mom had to grow it back. At any rate it was much darker in the Slytherin third year boy's dormitory as it was under the lake.

Albus was quiet as he laid there looking up at the green tinted stone ceiling. He was listening hard for any sort of movement. Surprisingly it seemed he was the first person awake. He was usually the last one. He wasn't exactly a morning person. He could get up whenever but whether he was coherent or not was another thing entirely. Usually he, Scorpius, and Teddy stayed up late into the night in the room of requirement working on pranks making him extremely grumpy in the morning since he didn't sleep enough.

Last night in the great hall had been an unplanned prank. How was he to know that Scorpius would have that wet start firework and pull it out? When he saw he just couldn't help himself he had to lick his fingers and set it off. It was a great welcome back for the older students and greeting to the new. When Professor Malone pulled them aside last night after the feast he had fully expected to get detention, preferably a month as he and the rest still couldn't top their personal best of three weeks. But he was sadly disappointed. He wondered if they could get that month if they went through with the prank they had been talking about since the beginning of the summer.

"ALBUS! FIRST DAY OF CLASS QUIT WANKING OFF!" Scorpius yelled as he ripped open Albus' hangings. Albus yelled out in surprise and tumbled over the edge of his bed. He growled as he heard his supposed best friend cackle above him. Albus lay on his back breathless with his eyes closed trying not to whip out his wand and curse Scorpius. Albus slowly opened his eyes to see Scorpius' smirking face floating above him from over his bed.

"God I didn't miss this." He heard Luther Zabini grumbled from his bed across the room. Albus snorted. The rest of the dormitory, awoken by the commotion and yelling, began to move and get ready.

"Hey there best friend." Scorpius said mock cheerfully, cupping his chin in his hand as he looked down at Albus.

"Hey." Albus grumbled.

"That was a spectacular dismount. I'd give it an… eight out of ten."

"Only an eight out of ten? Are you mad? That deserves full points that does!" Albus cried pseudo indignantly.

"You got to put the work in for those points Alby." Scorpius said laughing. Albus pulled a face.

"Gee Scorp didn't know you swung that way!" Albus said cheekily .

"Shut it." Scorpius growled and threw a pillow down in Albus' face effectively cutting off his laughter. "Get up!" He yelled to the pillow and pushed himself off of the bed. Albus ripped the pillow off of his face and got up tossing it roughly onto the bed. Scorpius shook his head as he listened to his friend mumbled about jokes, supposed best friends, and masturbation. Albus stumbled around the room not exactly a morning person and not quite awake even after his scare. Eventually Scorpius dragged him from the dorm to the great hall for breakfast. The trio had a rule. Whoever got to the hall first get to pick where they sat. Teddy was usually there first so more often than not they sat at the Ravenclaw table. When the boys made it to the hall they looked up and down the table until they spotted Teddy waving a spoon at them and smiling.

Scorpius crossed the hall practically dragging Albus after him. Albus made it as difficult as possible for his friend, dragging his feet and slumping backwards to resist the pull forward. He continually grumbled and groaned and whined.

"Why? You're so cruel. I should just go back to bed. Screw the first day of classes. Blllluuuuuuaaaaahhh." He whined.

"Shut up and sit down." Scorpius grumbled as he pushed Albus onto a bench before sitting beside him across from Teddy.

"Rough morning?" Teddy asked with a smile. Albus growled and then stuck his tongue out before letting his head smack down onto the table. At that moment the three Ravenclaw girls from the night before walked by.

"Hi Teddy." They said. Teddy's hair turned the pink as it did the night before. Scorpius laughed at his friend's embarrassment.

"I'm telling you mate if you don't go after that I might have to." He said smirking with narrowed sly eyes as he watched the girls walk away. Teddy's eyes widened a little and cleared his throat.

"So what punishment did Malone give you? Did you get that month yet?" He asked trying to change the subject quickly. Albus yelled into the table.

"What?" Teddy asked. Albus picked his head up from the table and slammed his hands down on it making the surrounding people jump.

"We got a warning! A bloody warning! For that piece of art. That beautiful spontaneous art!" Albus exclaimed dramatically collapsing sideways into Scorpius.

"Oi get off." Scorpius said and pushed him away.

"You're kidding." Teddy said ignoring the dramatics of his friends.

"No! I'm not. I think we should do the prank soon, I want to break that record of ours." Albus growled as he reached for the coffee.

"No we shouldn't. I think we need to sort it out some more in the Room of Requirement." Teddy said pleadingly. Scorpius nodded and Albus just rolled his eyes as he chugged his first cup of coffee. Scorpius and Teddy continued to talk about moving the prank while something caught Albus' eye.

The first year girl that sat beside Teddy the night before and talked to him had just walked into the hall. She was all by herself and looking around a littler nervously. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat a length of table away from them; no one else was around her.

"Hey Teddy, isn't that your friend from last night?" Albus asked to clarify. Teddy looked around to where Albus pointed.

"Oh yeah, that's Kayleigh." He said.

"_Kayleigh_." Scorpius said teasingly. Teddy's hair which had recovered from the initial teasing about the three girls was now pink again.

"Dude she's a first year. She's too young." He muttered.

"So in a few years she won't be. As you get older age matters less." Albus said.

"Age is just a number, details my friend, details." Scorpius said.

"Invite her over Ted." Albus said placing his coffee cup on the table. Teddy hesitated, making Albus sigh. "Don't be a wuss." He said as he got up. Albus walked down the table to where Kayleigh was all alone. He sat down across from her and wiggled his eyebrows at the boys before turning to her. Scorpius was trying to stop his laughing. He shoved his hand in his mouth to stifle it as Teddy shot him death glares.

"He'd better not embarrass her." Teddy mumbled to himself. Down the table Kayleigh was looking at Albus slightly confused.

"Well hello there Kayleigh." He said leaning forward, arms on the table.

"Um hi? How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I know everything." He said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Oh yeah?" She asked smiling as she leaned forward on the table as well.

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay." He said looking around the hall. He smiled and pointed at James. "See that guy? He's a major douche bag. And that girl over there!" He pointed at Victoire. "She's a little diva, mom's French." He said behind his hand, pretending to be stealthy. She nodded trying not to smile.

"Explains everything." She said mock seriously.

"Yeah I know. And her!" He said pointing at Rose. "Her and Scorpius are in love, but they're also both in denial." He said smirking. "And him." Albus said pointing at Teddy. Teddy looked away quickly his hair turning a slight pink.

"That's the guy I met last night at the sorting!" She exclaimed.

"He's too shy to come talk to you." Albus said snickering. Kayleigh looked down the bench as Teddy's hair turned turquoise again.

"Well he talked last night." She said. She looked from Teddy to Albus, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you? The school creeper?" She asked smirking. Albus laughed.

"No actually. All the people I pointed to are my family." He said standing up. "Kind lady would you like to join us?" He asked holding a hand out across the table. She laughed and took his proffered hand to stand up.

"Why thank you kind sir. I would love…wait what's your name?" She asked.

"Albus Potter. And you?"

"Kayleigh Shorter." She said.

"Fits you." He said dropping her hand and heading back down the bench.

"I'll hex you." She said glaring at him.

"Psh, you're a first year."

"You don't know what I got!" She exclaimed. Albus laughed loudly as they approached the boys.

"Guys meet Kayleigh Shorter. Kayleigh this is Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy Lupin." He said as he sat down. She smiled as she plopped down beside Teddy.

"Nice to meet you." She said nodding to Scorpius.

"And you." Scorpius said smirking slyly at her. She rolled her eyes before looking at Teddy. "Nice to see you again." She said smiling.

"Nice to see you too."

"So. New BFF." Albus said reaching across the table and grabbing up Kayleigh's hand.

"I thought I was your BFF!" Scorpius said scowling.

"After that stunt you pulled this morning? Oh no no." Albus said sticking his tongue out.

"Why her?" Scorpius asked smirking slyly.

"She was ready and available." Albus said throwing a smirk at Teddy. Teddy sighed.

"I'll show you ready and available." Kayleigh mumbled fingering her wand. Teddy snorted.

"Sorry they're always this ridiculous." He said.

"Oh great." She said. Albus watched on as they engaged in conversation. He internally smiled. His smile really materialized when Teddy's hair pinked again.

"I like that shade, you should wear it more." She said reaching up and running her fingers through it. Scorpius guffawed and smack the table as Teddy looked away embarrassed. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Oh look it's the goon squad. And looks like they've got a pet." James said leering at Kayleigh. She glared at him.

"Who spit in your coffee?" She asked scathingly.

"Watch your mouth first year. I could give you a detention for that lip." He said narrowing his eyes. Albus slapped his hand on the table and stood up quickly, coming chest to chest with James.

"What kind of prefect are you bro?" He asked angrily. "Picking on first years?"

"Obviously not a very good one." Kayleigh said reaching across the table and grabbing Albus' wrist. She gave one good tug and he fell onto his seat.

"Ignore him; you're right he is a douche bag." She said smiling. Albus looked back at James to see him clench his teeth and hands and then storm off. Albus turned and made eye contact with Kayleigh, he nodded at her and she nodded back. They understood one another.

It wasn't long before the heads of house started coming down the tables with schedules. Kayleigh looked down at hers with an excited smile.

"Ready for your first day?" Teddy asked. She nodded not taking her eyes off of the slip of parchment.

"Of course she is. Isn't the first day of class every Ravenclaws wet dream?" Scorpius asked. Kayleigh picked up her fork and threw it at him before standing.

"Shut up jerk. I need to go get a good seat in Transfiguration." She said. "Bye _BFF_." She said smirking at Albus. He wiggled his fingers.

"Buh- Bye BFF!" He said trying not to laugh.

"Bye Teddy." She said softly and smiling. Teddy watched her walk away with a slight smile. Scorpius wolf whistled at him.

"Shut it! Come on we need to go to History of Magic." He said standing. Their classes for the morning went by pretty fast. In History of Magic Albus fell asleep. Professor Cornfoot dropped _A History of Magic_ by his head to wake him up. After History of Magic the trio split. Teddy went with the Ravenclaws to Herbology and Scorpius and Albus went to Charms with Professor Finnegan. By the time lunch rolled around they were ready for the day to be over.

"Why is the first day always so boring?" Albus whined.

"Move it! I'm starving!" Scorpius whined back pushing Albus towards the Ravenclaw table where Teddy was already waiting for them.

"How was Charms? Professor Finnegan blow anything up?" Teddy asked.

"Besides his eyebrows?" Albus asked laughing. The charms professor was always blowing his eyebrows off in class. Albus sat down across from the empty spot by Teddy. He narrowed his eyes at the spot.

"Where is Kayleigh? She's not sitting by herself again is she?" He asked. Teddy shrugged.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen her." He said. The rest of lunch Albus was tuned out. Where was his new BFF? Before he knew it lunch was over and she hadn't shown up.

"Albus let's go!" Scorpius yelled in his ear making him jump.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"It's time for double potions." Teddy said leading the way. Albus got up and followed, dragging his feet.

"Uh, two periods with Malone! She hates us." He said.

"No she hates you two. She loves me." Teddy said smartly.

"Professor's pet." Scorpius mumbled. Albus spent the double period doodling on a scrap piece of parchment the whole time avoiding Malone's death glares. He couldn't care less what the witch thought of him. Maybe he would have worked today if she had just given him the month's detention. He needed to beat their record! Finally when potions was over the three walked out to the hallway and stood in a circle staring at their schedules.

"It's finally here. The day we don't have classes together." Teddy said looking up.

"Remind me again we decided to take different electives?" Scorpius asked.

"Because we're idiots! WAAAHHHHH!" Albus began to fake cry. He slumped against Teddy who awkwardly patted his back.

"If it makes you feel better," Scorpius started pulling off his tie, "you can take this." He said holding it out to him. "You can hold onto it like a baby blanket." He snorted. Albus smacked the tie to the floor with mock indignantly.

"Screw you guys I'm going to Arithmancy!" He said walking away.

"See you at dinner!" Teddy called.

"Yeah, yeah!" He called back. Teddy headed off for the north tower to Divination and Scorpius headed to Muggle Studies. Ever since Aunt Hermione had told him about the class Albus had been looking forward to Arithmancy. Since his friends weren't there to tease him he sat front and center in the class, eager to start. The period went way too fast for his liking and before he knew it, it was time for dinner.

When he got to the great hall Scorpius and Teddy were there and Kayleigh was with them.

"There you are!" She said when he walked up. He raised his brow at her as he sat.

"There I am? I should be saying that to you! Where were you?" He asked.

"We were just trying to get it from her but she's not saying anything!" Scorpius said grouchily.

"You'll find out soon." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddy asked.

"You'll see." She said cryptically. Not even a second later there was a loud boom. Everyone is the hall jumped and then quieted. And then distant yelling began. The hall erupted in chatter. People started yelling and running around. The professors went running for where the boom came from. Albus glanced over at Kayleigh to see her calmly eating her pudding. She looked up at him and smirked. "That's where I was." She said. All three boys' mouths fell open.

"Oh no way! You cannot be serious! She's infringing on out territory!" Scorpius said throwing his utensils down. Kayleigh just laughed. Albus was about to speak when Malone came running over covered in a brownish green substance.

"You two!" She yelled pointing at Scorpius and Albus. "A month's detention with Filch starting tomorrow! You two will be cleaning this up!" She said. Scorpius and Albus just looked at her open mouthed.

"But professor! It wasn't us!" Scorpius said indignantly.

"Like I believe that!" She said hotly. She stomped off before he could say more. Scorpius whipped around to her and pointed at her.

"You! This is your fault." He said.

"Well you did want a month." Teddy said.

"Yeah but we didn't earn it though. It feels fake and cheap. There's no pride in it." Albus said forlornly. Scorpius nodded vehemently. Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes. Kayleigh stood up cockily.

"Have a good night boys!" She laughed out. Scorpius glared at her back all the way out.

"We definitely need to pull our prank." He said.

"I don't know." Albus said looking after her as well. He had a slight smile on his face. This was an interesting development.

"What!" Scorpius asked.

"We've only been here two days, and so far there has been a prank a day. We can't keep doing that." Teddy said.

"But that crap that just happened wasn't even ours!" Scorpius said.

"Still." Teddy said as he stood up. "Will I see you guys later tonight? Room of Requirement?"

"Not sure. We'll send an owl." Albus said. Teddy nodded.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Scorpius said sullenly. The rest of the night the two moped around, thinking about their undeserved month.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Scorpious

I opened my eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the green light shining in from the lake above. I lie still for a moment listening to the sounds from my fellow dorm mates, as usual, it sounds like I'm the first one up. Poking my head out from behind the curtains that surround my bed slowly and cautiously, I scrutinize the room around me, checking for any traps or tricks set up by Albus in revenge for my scaring the daylights out of him yesterday. Seeing nothing, I cast a quick spell just to be safe and step out onto the floor, grabbing my toiletries, heading for the bathroom. I bathe quickly taking extra care of my hair, something that Teddy and Albus are constantly berating me for. They just don't understand how important the Malfoy blond hair is to not just me but all Malfoys, every malfoy in recorded history has had the same white-blonde hair, and it's become part of the signature "Malfoy look". I towel off quickly so that I can be out of the bathroom before the next person needs usage of it. A flash of turquoise in the mirror causes me a moment's pause as I leave the bathroom. Curious I glance around the room to see what caused the flash of color in the mirror, but the walls are their usual emerald green and nothing stands out. Cautiously I move into the frame of the mirror and what I see causes the blood in my bones to simultaneously chill and boil at the same time as the world goes red around me.

"ALBUS!" I scream bloody murder as I storm back into the dormitory, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The whole room is awake and staring at my now bright turquoise hair. Albus is sitting on the edge of his bed, curtains drawn back and looking like it is causing him great pain to contain his laughter. I just want to hit him. Failing to find the humor in the situation, I grab my wand from its place on my bedside table and point it strait at Albus while the rest of the room is still trying to process what is going on. "Change. It. Back. Now." I growl out at him sending him a glare that could melt the black lake in the middle of winter.

"Sorry Bro, it's one of Uncle George's new inventions, I can't." He tells me with a wary look, trying to judge my next move. I let out a very improper roar as I launch myself at him ready to beat a remedy out of him. Before my fists can connect with any part of Albus, I feel two strong holds on my arms from either side as two of my fellow house members grab a hold of me before I can really cause harm to my best friend. I couldn't care less who has a hold of me while I struggle half-heartedly to get out of their grip.

I feel a shift on my left side as whomever as a hold of me moves to address the twit in front of us. "Seriously though, when's this gonna wear off? I _cannot_ handle this for more than a day!" The voice next to me growls and I immediately recognize the voice of Luther Zabini.

At Zabini's words Albus looks down and reaches around to rub the back of his neck. "weeeell… I don't actually know," he looks up and gives me a weary smile which I don't in any way return. This just keeps getting better and better, if I don't get straight answers soon, Im going to throw his broom straight into the Whomping Willow.

I forget all my father's teaching on staying calm and not letting the enemy see your emotions as I franticly fight against Zabini and the other student restraining me whom I don't really care enough to figure out who it is."You don't actually know? What do you mean you know!"

I feel the hands tighten slightly on my arms as Nicholas Bowen always the voice of reason tries to calm me before I do something we will all regret. "Come now Scorpious, deep breaths. We don't want to have to get Malone up here do we?" I give him a curt nod of agreement, none of us want that to happen least of all Albus and I, there's no way we'd make it out of here with our dignity in tact if Malone got involved. _Not that I have much dignity left after this little stunt._ I silently fume as I turn to face Albus and wait for an answer to my previous question.

Albus seems to take a breath and collect himself before he addresses me. Not that I blame him much my temper really can be quite brutal if you happen to be on the receiving end of my wrath, something that my friends consciously avoid at all costs. He takes another breath and attempts to explain himself "I'm sorry Scorp, but it's one of Uncle George's new inventions. I have _no clue_ when it's gonna wear off. It's still in its testing stages really."

I work hard to keep the anger at bay and not explode at him, I may not have my wand but Merlin knows that won't stop me if I get angry enough. I channel my 'inner Teddy' and prepare to lecture him. "So you decided to test it out on me? Did you even think before you acted? Beyond being totally uncalled for and _completely _out of line, it was just reckless! For all you know that thing could have given me three heads! You know we always test new products out on the Gryffindor's or Filch. What would possess you to try it out on a fellow Slytherin is beyond me let alone to even _think _about messing with _my_ hair? My Hair! Are you really so daft?" I take a calming breath and shrug out of the arms still holding on to me loosely. Thinking about my hair I make my way over to the mirror that stands in between Bowen's and my beds. I let out a small whimper9 as I reach my hand up to run through my hair. I cannot believe that of all the pranks in the world he chose _this one_! Of all things to mess with me chose my hair! My beautiful Malfoy blonde hair, the pride and joy of all Malfoy men and now it's gone for who knows how long.

The rest of the room has fallen quiet as they all watch me carefully, out of my peripheral vision I see Albus come into view of the mirror, "Dude! Are you gonna cry?" I turn to look at him the fire returning to my eyes instantly.

"SHUT UP ALBUS! Look what you did to me! I'm _HIDEOUS!_" I yell out to him as my hands pull at my once white blonde locks of hair. "You have to change it back! Write to Uncle George, or something! Just change it back! If I have to stay like this for too long so help me Merlin I will throw your broom in to the Whomping Willow!" I threaten him with the same threat that plagued my thoughts earlier.

I can see Albus take on his usual up to no good smirk and I know I am going to hate what he says before it even leaves his mouth. "Tell that to- Teddy…" He trails off as I shoot him a gruesome glare. I was right, I didn't like it. I shoot him one last icy glare and turn towards my trunk to begin getting ready for the day. He will be on his guard for quite a while, but if I have anything to say about it, it won't matter. I smirk as I pull out my vest, shirt, tie, trousers, and trainers and get dressed in steely silence with the rest of the room following my lead. I take a breath; fix my hair in its usual style without really looking at it, and turn to face where Albus is standing sullenly by the steps going down stairs. We head down to the common room and as soon as we emerge from the hall connecting the dorms to the common room an eerie silence settles over the whole room as the openly gape at me.

I send numerous glares at random people as we pass by on our way out of the enchanted wall that conceals our common room from unwanted guests.

The walk to the Great Hall is made in steely silence with me still fuming, and Albus resembling a reprimanded dog. As we approach the Great Hall I steel myself for what is going to be the single most humiliating moment in my life. We walk through the open door and, as expected, all conversation stops as furious whispers break out among my fellow students. The hall is even more packed than it usually is because we are later than usual due to the altercation caused by the Nitwit's little "joke". We make our way over to where Teddy is sitting with a stunned look on his face. "If you don't pick your jaw up off the floor spiders might crawl in," I mumble in frustration as we take our seats and conversation slowly starts to pick up again. "Oi!" I yell to the few Slytherins still staring. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer! Plus, it won't curse you into next week for staring rudely!" I smirk in their general direction as they all hastily return to their breakfasts. _I'm really channeling my inner Malfoy today, I'll have to try this more often!_

I'm just beginning to think more deeply on the matter when Teddy finally manages to come out of his stunned stupor. "Whoa! What happened to your hair? I mean I know I rock the look daily but really S, I think I like your blonde boy look better." He knows perfectly well that I wouldn't do this to myself but that's Teddy for you, always the 'innocent' instigator.

My glower had little to no effect on him as I try to wipe the smile right off his cheeky little face. _Of course not,_ I think, _He grew up with Molly Weasley as a second grandmother. There's nothing more menacing than that glare._ "Why don't you ask the prat over there?" I say as I point across from me at Albus who is making a point of avoiding my gaze. "I'm sure he would love to tell the story." I say as I see my little brother enter the hall and head towards the Hufflepuff table. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. I still haven't told my father that his second son had been sorted into Hufflepuff. I muse over exactly what I'm going to say to him while Albus explains exactly how he managed to die my hair this ridiculous shade of blue.

He finishes his story and Teddy lets out a chuckle. "In his shampoo bottle? That's brilliant!" He beams at Albus as he changes his hair from its usual shade of turquoise (the same shade my hair is currently stuck in) to my usual shade of white blonde. "Well, it's not my usual color but I guess for today it will work. Don't want people mistaking us for the same person, do we now?" He says with another chuckle at my expense. I open my mouth to retort in a way that my Aunt Ducky would have my head for back home, when Kayleigh plops down next to me with a sigh.

"Hey Guys!" She greets us with a confused expression not quite sure what the other two are going on about. She looks at me to see if I know what's so funny, and her eyes widen in surprise. "Whoa, is it appearance switching day? Can I be Albus?" She asks as she switches her gaze between me and Teddy. I get up with a huff as Teddy finally controls his laughter enough to get out a halfhearted chastise of Albus for his use of untested products.

I grumble my way to Ruins, using as many secret passageways as possible in my attempt to avoid unwanted attention. I'm almost to the classroom when I run head on into some heading the opposite direction sending papers flying everywhere as the idiot I walked into drops everything in their hands. "Geez, watch where you're going why don't ya?" I grumble out as I stoop to help the person pick up their things.

"I'm so sorry!" Says a female voice that I'd recognize anywhere, "It was totally my fault! I was too busy looking over these papers Finnegan gave me and I wasn't watching where I was going at all!"

I freeze and look up into the beautiful brown eyes of Rose Weasley, "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's been kind of a rough morning." I lamely run my hand through my mutated hair at my lame attempt at an apology.

She allows a small smile to lighten up her features, "I can tell." She chuckles and takes the rest of her papers from my arms. "Well, thanks for helping me these. I guess I'll see you after lunch then."

It takes me a moment to realize that it's Tuesday so I have all my classes the second half of the day with the Gryffindor's. "What? Oh yeah … um Herbology." I can feel my face warming up as I hand her the last of her papers and hike my bag further up my shoulder. "Well, I'll see you then I guess." I say as a make a dash for the Ruins classroom. I can't be positive but I swear I hear her return my farewell. Teddy and Albus are already seated at our usual spot when I walk into the classroom, they must have taken the normal rout but unlike me they hadn't run straight into one of the prettiest girls of their year and made complete fools out of themselves either.

"Hey there Ted… I mean Scorp!" Albus says with a badly disguised smile. I choose to ignore his comment and instead attempt try to hide the blush I'm sure is still on my cheeks. Unfortunately for me they knew me better than that. "Hey, I know that look! Somebody saw a certain red headed third year girl again." Albus says with a huge grin on his face and a prod in the ribs for Teddy.

"Actually, I talked to her if you really must know." I say rather smugly as they both stare at me open mouthed not quite sure what to say to that. Luckily they don't have time to come up with a witty come back because Professor Jaskel walks in and we all settle down to take notes or in Albus's case, pretend to listen to the lecture and copy my notes later. The rest of class passes by in a blur of ruins and ignoring all of Albus's attempts to speak to me. Class ends and we make our way through the ever congested and busy corridors of Hogwarts to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I near at the classroom, trailing slightly behind Albus and Teddy, I can see Professor Richter talking to a student, a first year by the looks of him, I recognize the white blonde hair instantly.

We arrive just as the Professor and Corv finish up their conversation, "You better run along now Corvus, don't want to be late for Potions. Malone won't be too happy with me if that happens." The professor says as he turns to walk into the class himself.

"Yeah Corv, wouldn't want to give Malone a reason to despise _all _of the Malfoy children." I say with a small smile.

Corv's face breaks in to a cheek splitting smile. "Scorp," He exclaims as he tackles me into a hug. I hadn't realized how much I missed that smile and those hugs until this moment. I just wish I could hold on to him forever and protect him from all the harsh words and stares he's been receiving ever since the sorting the other day.

"Run along now." I advise him. "Professor Richter's right, it wouldn't do to be late."

He pulls out of the hug and gives me another smile. "It's OK. Malone likes me better than you anyway, she said 'Teaching me is like a breath of fresh air'" He lets out a chuckle as he attempts to mimic Malone.

"Eh, she just hates me because I barely pay attention but manage to brew perfectly every time." I explain with a shrug of my shoulders. "Now go, before we are both late." He heads off and I turn and head into the classroom even more torn than I was before. I settle down in class and barely pay attention to the lesson as my mind wanders in fifty different directions trying to decide exactly what I want to say to my father in my letter. Knowing Corvus, he's probably already owled father and told him all about it in his over excited eleven year old way.

Before I know it, Defense is over and the time has come for lunch in the Great Hall. I really don't feel like having to face everyone all over again plus I still have to figure out what I'm going to say to my father. "Hey guys, I think I'm just gonna go to the Library until Herbology. You guys go ahead and go to the Great Hall though." I say as I start to head in the direction of the Library.

"Are you sure man?" Teddy asks. His eyes giving away his hidden concern the same look is mimicked on Albus's face. We may be jokesters but we have our serious moments too.

"We could go with you." Albus pipes up hesitantly with a glace over his shoulder to where Teddy and some of his Hufflepuff friends. "It's not that big a deal. Lunch isn't _that_ important."

He's not as stupid as he looks, that Albus Potter. "No guys, it's fine. I just have a few things to get done before next period, that's all. Plus I haven't owled Aunt Ducky yet, she's going to have my head on a platter if I don't do write soon. You don't have to bore yourselves to death while I do work. Just go eat. I'll catch up with you after lunch." I try to be as nonchalant as possible but I know they see right through me.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tonight then. Our normal place as usual. Come on Albus let's get food. I'm _starving_!" Teddy grabs Albus by the elbow and steers him into the Great Hall before he has a chance to protest.

I make my way to the Library and sit in the same spot in back that the guys and I have been sitting in since we first started scheming two years ago. I'm just finishing up my letter to my aunt when I hear voice from the stacks next to me. "Did you see Malfoy's hair today?" Asks a voice I easily recognize as one of the Slytherins in the year above me. "I can't believe Potter messed with him like that. I don't know whether he's incredibly brilliant or unbelievably stupid!"

"I know right? I can't wait to see what Scorpius does to him." Says a second voice that I deduce must be another Slytherin although I don't immediately recognize it like I do the first one. "I still can't believe that little brother of his is in Puff though." He lets out a chortle that is mimicked by his partner.

"Yeah," He chokes out from behind his laughter. "No wonder he's been in a foul mood lately I would be too. He's got a Poofer Puff for a brother." He says making his companion laugh even harder as they move down the row of books and out of my ear shot which is all the best because had they stayed any longer they would have regretted it immensely. _The nerve of some people! _I think to myself, I can't stand to hear people talk about Corvus like that. I don't know how he stands the fact that people keep calling him that vial word. To think, my brother, a poofer. A gay Malfoy. I mean I have no issue with gay people but that's just not my brother, just not part of being a Malfoy.

My inner musings are interrupted by a gentle hand on my arm; I hadn't realized I was using so much force in putting my books back in my bag. I look up into the same set of beautiful brown eyes from earlier today. "You shouldn't let them get to you." Rose says as she picks up my last book from the table and gently places it in my bag. "Are you leaving?" She blurts out her face turning red, "I mean, we still have a while until Herbology and I was wondering if maybe…" She pauses and takes a deep breath seeming to collect herself before continuing, "If maybe I could sit with you. But I mean if you're leaving then never mind I'll just find someplace else to sit. But you looked upset so I thought I'd come over and see-"

"I'd like that" I blurt out before I realize what I'm even saying. I can't believe it! Not only did I finally have an almost conversation with her this morning now _she _wants to sit with _me_. She probably just feels sorry for me. Or she's trying to make up for her stupid cousin dyeing my hair turquoise.

Rose sets her bag down and looks across the table at me a slight pick still coloring her cheeks. "So, what brings you to the Library today? I noticed you weren't in the Great Hall." She looks down as her face and neck again flush with a red almost bright enough to rival her hair. "I mean, not that I was like being creepy and looking for you or anything! It's just that you're usually with my loud mouth cousin." She trails off and her ears join the rest of her face in turning red. "I mean! Geez I must sound like such a creep right now! I should probably just stop talking, before you start to think I'm some creepy stalker or something." She laughs nervously and looks anywhere but at me.

I chuckle lightly and, feeling particularly bold, reach across the table to lightly touch her hand brining her gaze back to me. "I don't. I mean, I don't think you're a stalker. It's hard not to notice us. We don't exactly blend in do we?" I ask trying to ease the tension a bit. It works because her face loses some of its resemblance to a ripened strawberry, as her brown eyes meet my icy blue ones.

"No I guess not." She admits with a small smile that makes my heart do acrobatics in my chest. "I practically enjoyed your little start of the year celebration at the feat the other day." She says her smile growing as she thinks back on the welcome feast. I allow her a smile in return and it's my turn to become an unflattering shade of red.

"Yeah well that cousin of yours kind of turned against me there. Caught me by surprise honesty, the fireworks were supposed to be for the end of the sorting." I admit while trying desperately to bring my resemblance to a tomato down a bit.

She rewards me with anther smile and I'm fairly certain she can hear my heart leaping from my chest from her position across the table. "Well I thought it was bloody brilliant! Did you see the look on James' face? I thought he was going to die from 'humiliation'!" She lets out a bold laugh and quickly covers her mouths least the cranky librarian hear her. She looks down at the parchment still sitting in front of me. "So what are you working on? You can't honestly tell me you're skipping lunch to do homework?"

I look down at the long forgotten parchment half completed, "No, I was just writing to my father. I just can't seem to find the right words to explain all the madness going on here. Besides knowing my brother he's already beaten me to the punch and told father about not being in Slytherin." I look away embarrassed that I just shared that with her.

"You want my opinion?" She asks looking slightly nervous but still managing to look confidant. I give her a small nod to tell her to go on finding that I really do want someone to help me figure out exactly what to do. "Just get it out. Don't beat around the bush, just say it. So many of life little problems could be resolved if people would just say what they mean you know? I think you just need to say 'Corvus is a Hufflepuff. I know it's strange I mean I really know, I've lived through it, Albus _is _part of the Potter/Weasley clan after all." She looks at me with knowing eyes, "Just say it. Right now. Come on, I bet you haven't even said it out loud yet. You know the first step to healing is to come to grasps with the situation." She says teasing me a bit in the hopes of lightening up the situation a bit.

I know she's right, I haven't quite excepted the fact that my brother's different. "OK then, my brother is a Hufflepuff. You happy now Doctor Weasley? I said it." I rush out teasing her back a bit.

"You see? That wasn't so hard was it?" She says with a smile.

"No. I guess it wasn't." I admit, "I guess I just thought that if _I_ didn't say it out loud then maybe it wasn't really real, not that that even makes sense since I see him every single day strutting around proudly in those stupid robes." I force myself to keep looking at her and not let her know how embarrassed I am that I just admitted that out loud. I never thought in a million years that I would ever even _talk _to Rose Weasley, let alone start spilling my guts to her in the library. I've been working up the nerve to talk to her since first year and here I am one the first day she's ever even acknowledged my existence blurting out whatever comes to my mind. I just never thought it would be this easy to talk to her, I still can't believe I'm even talking to her honestly. This is _Rose Weasley_ for Merlin sakes!

Rose breaks me out of my silent musings by clasping my hands in hers. "Trust me, I know. Albus and I may not be as close as you and Corvus, but trust me it rocked the boat plenty when he wasn't put in Gryffindor." I nod remembering the moment clearly, my mind still not completely at ease. Rose fixes me with a knowing look, "Can I say something else?" She continues without waiting for a response, "Ignore them. All those naysayers and bullies, just forget about them. Corvus is, and trust me I've seen his friends in action you don't have to worry about not being able to protect him from across the castle." At my curious expression she let out a light laugh as she stands and gathers up her bag with me following her lead to head to Herbology. "A couple of older students were picking on him and some of the other first year Hufflepuffs the other day and man did that little Caprice let him have it. I mean she really ripped into him! I don't think I've ever seen an upperclassmen so stunned and frightened at the same time!" She starts laughing so hard it's contagious and I find myself laughing along with her drawing the attention of nearby students as we walk to the greenhouses.

"You mean that tiny little girl that was sorted a little after Corvus? The one with the bow in her hair and the purple trainers?" I ask laughing even harder at the mental picture as she nods in response.

"Yup, that's her!" She says finally managing to subdue her laughter. "I'll tell you, for such a little thing, she sure is a little spitfire! And _Merlin_ does she have a temper on her! Quite scary actually, I'm making sure to stay on her good side." She says with another smile as I hold her door to the greenhouse open for her. I return her smile, feeling better than I had this morning, as I let the door close behind us and walk to where Albus has already staked out spots for us next to one of the tables that has been set up for observation. I notice, sullenly, that Rose's friends are standing at the opposite end of the table from us.

"Hey there Scorp! We missed you at lunch today, still turquoise I see." Albus says usually chipper and I know exactly what he's going to say next. "But I see _you_ weren't as lonely as we thought you were now were you?" He says with a nudge in the ribs and wink for me.

My face colors again, "Shove off." I retort, "And one, yes my hair is still tis ungodly shade of blue thanks to you and two, don't call me Scorp!" Albus looks like he has more to say but it's going to have to wait as he is once again cut off by a professor starting class. I make a mental note to thank Rose next time I see her for getting me out of two harassments from my friends today. I sneak a peek at her and she catches my eye before winking at me as if she knows exactly what I'm thinking. I smile and steadfastly ignore Albus who looks like he's ready to burst at this most recent development between his cousin and his best friend but I choose instead to turn my attention back to Professor Longbottom and his lecture on Gillyweed. I take notes while sneaking glances at Rose and ignoring all of Albus's attempts at getting my attention. Too soon, the lesson ends and we make our way out to the lawn for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Lovegood. (Technically she's Professor Longbottom too, but she insists that it's too confusing since her husband is our Herbology professor so we call her by her unmarried name instead Lovegood.) As we walk up to where professor Lovegood is waiting for us, she gives me an odd look. Well, even odder than her normal looks. "Mr. Malfoy, I like what you have done with your hair." She says in her ever airy tone of voice. "It's quite better than your usual shade of blonde. Yes, blonde is boring isn't it? I wish Nev would let me do something like that to my hair." She says airily.

I hold in my skating remark and skeptical look choosing instead to jab Albus, who is trying desperately to hold in his laughter next to me, a hard jab in the ribs causing him to yelp in pain and shoot me a look that I quickly return tenfold. "Well, I didn't exactly do it without help." I admit with a pointed look at Albus, "Or willingly for that matter." I mutter out as an afterthought.

"Yes, well that's nice." The Professor replies dreamily reply as she glides back up to the front of our group to begin her lecture. I feel Albus slide closer to me and I steel myself for the talk I know is coming.

"So. You finally talked to her then? Like an honest to goodness conversation?" I know he's been holding in this question since I let the bomb drop during Defense.

"Yes, Albus, we had a real conversation. One with words and everything, it was amazing really! I'm not used to having such conversations I forgot they even existed; I mean hanging around with you all the time and all." I mock him for all he's worth knowing that the fewer details I give; the more it's going to drive him insane.

"Well, details S! What about? I mean come on man! You've wanted to talk to her since first year and you finally did it, and from the looks of it not once but twice! This is monumental dude!" I don't think I've ever seen Albus grin bigger than he is right now; it's quite comical how excited he is right now actually.

I chuckle quietly as not to disrupt Professor Lovegood, and carefully reply without giving away too much. The conversation just seems so private and the moment too perfect to tell someone else all the other details which is just crazy since I share _everything_ with Albus and Teddy.

"Nothing much the first time, I mean we literally ran head first into each other on my way to Defense. I just helped her pick up her books and she thanked me and we went on our separate ways. It's nothing to wet your trousers over man." I take the opportunity to mock him, he's just making it way too easy right now.

"Wait, then what held you up? You got there way after Teddy and me, if you just bumped into her it shouldn't have taken you _that _long. Unless there's something you're not telling." He whispers, I swear he's a bigger gossip than most girls in our year.

I shake my head at his need for details and give him the answer before he bursts. "Nah, I ran into Corvus outside the classroom on my way in. I stopped to catch up with him quick I haven't seen the little guy in forever." I can see him opening his mouth to ask about what happened before Herbology so I butt in before he has a chance. "Before you ask, she found me in the library during lunch. She basically stopped me from cursing some of our fellow housemates into next semester for talking badly on Corvus, and we got talking. She just kind of listen you know?" I look over at Albus and I really don't like the look the grin he's got on his face.

"I know you've gone soft. That's what I know!" He barks out a laugh and most of the class turns and looks at him including myself while Professor Lovegood just keeps going and the class turns and starts to pay attention again.

"Would you shut it?" I yell at him in a hushed whisper. Before he can retort and cause a ruckus, Professor Lovegood dismisses us and as a collective group of Slytherins and Gryffindors we head to the Astronomy tower for what I'm sure will be the longest class of the day.

All throughout class I keep chancing glances at Rose out of the corner of my eye. She's actually sitting closer to me then she has all afternoon, and every once in a while I catch her looking at me too. I contemplate silently what her reasons for looking at me are; did she hear Albus during our last class? Lets be honest, he's not the quietest bloke, or does se suspect that we were talking about her? Between sneaking glances at the object of my crush, my silent musings, avoiding most of Albus's prying questions, and attempting to take some sort of notes on class principles, the period flies by rather quickly, contrary to my original thoughts.

After class, Albus and I head down to the kitchens to grab a bite before we meet Teddy at the Room of Requirement. I close the door behind me to find the room exactly how we left it a little over two months ago. Bookshelves lined the walls only half full because the contents were scattered all over the floor, tables, chairs, and in other random places about the room some still open to where we left them in June; papers likewise scattered on various worktables and benches and some had fallen to the floor as we moved from place to place, either completed projects or rejected ones. I walk over to the mini potions lab workstation where, like the rest of the room everything is like I left it months ago various books and scribbled out notes lying all around. All in all it looked like a giant whirl wind of some sort had struck the room and yet we knew where every little thing, no matter how insignificant, was placed, our own little sanctuary of organized chaos. Albus sets to work clearing off our favorite 'thinking chairs' as Teddy sets three butterbeers he had gotten from the kitchen down on the table in the center I pull quills, ink, and parchment from my bag, it's an old routine and it feels good to be doing it again.

We all sit and I open my mouth to explain the amazing idea that's been bouncing around in my head since last night, but Albus beats me to the punch. He gives me a mischievous grin and before I can stop him he's turned to teddy, "So, guess who _finally _talked to _Rose_ today? TWICE!"

Teddy turns to look at me shocked. "No way man! When?"

Before I have the chance to answer Albus once again cuts me off. "He ran her over in the hallway." Teddy shoots me a look that I ignore in favor of glaring Albus down just daring him to continue _my _ story. As usual, he completely ignores me and continues anyway. "And then, wait for it- in the LIBRARY! _That's _where she went after she left the Great Hall!" I swear if looks could kill Al would be far beneath the potions labs by now.

Teddy looks from Albus to me as if to confirm the story, when I nod he leans back in his seat and gives me a satisfied nod of the head. "Now we know why she kept giving us weird looks at lunch today. She _missed you!"_ He says the last bit in a mockingly whiney way.

"Yeah! And she even mentioned not seeing him at lunch!" Albus says more excited about this then he should be. There's just one little problem with his statement…

"I didn't tell you that!" I holler at him completely baffled at how he would know such a thing. "You two weren't under that bloody cloak were you?"

Both Albus and Teddy roar with laughter, "No, you're right. You didn't tell me before, but you did just now!" I really want to smack that stupid smile of his face. I slump down in my chair, arms across my chest as I pout out the rest of their taunting which lasts another good seven minutes (I make sure to watch the clock just to be sure).

When their laughter and rude comments finally dies down, I sit up in my chair and place my chin in my hand- a common position when I'm scheming. They immediately recognize my body positioning and lean in towards me excited about what I have to say. "I have an idea." I start; I can see Albus basically jumping up and down in his seat. My plans are always devious and almost always the ones that aggravate the most people, what can I say, I have a knack for getting under peoples skin. "Two words, Common Rooms." I smirk as the gears in both their heads start turning, I can see that they are almost caught up to me and then it hits, both boys smiling just as fiendishly as I'm sure I myself am.

"The only question is, who are our lucky victims going to be?" Teddy asks with a quirk of the eyebrows, "Gryffindor?"

My smile gets impossibly bigger as I reply. "All of them. Every single student locked out. Including us."

I can see Albus nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. "It's the perfect prank! There's no way they can actually pin it on us! I mean come one, it's going to take serious skill, there's no way they are going to be able to prove that we have the power necessary to do the spell work. And with _everyone_ locked out, there's no favoritism to give us away!"

"_If_ we do it right then yes, it's brilliant. But the question is, _how_?" Teddy gives me a look of wonder clearly he knows I've thought this through, I _always_ think my plans through, especially this one.

"You're right Albus, it's going to take some serious spell power, but I have a plan." I smile like that purple cat in the strange movie with the blonde girl falling down a hole that Albus and Teddy made me watch last summer at his Aunt's house while his uncle was away. As the other two plot a bit around me, I throw in technicalities and scheme for Albus's demise for the next day. Tomorrow's going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
